What if......
by lovergirl2001
Summary: What if C&M didn't go to London and Ross stayed with Emily? Find out...


What if Chandler and Monica didn't go to London and if Ross stayed with Emily???

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Friends characters, apart from Melanie and David. You will find out who they are and what they do if you READ.

  
At Central Park, Ross was sitting on the sofa next to Emily, his wife to be. They were drinking coffee. Emily was also talking to Chandler, who was anxious to know what it was like in London. Monica was sitting on the other side of Ross, her arm around him. She was wondering if Ross would stay in London. She didn't want him to, but she couldn't decide for him.   
Rachel was sitting on the chair next to the sofa, wishing she hadn't blew it with Ross. She still fancied him and he didn't realise, even though she had tried to tell him the night before, while Emily was in the shower. He hadn't understood what she was trying to say, and had joined Emily-in the shower.   
Joey was sitting the other side of the sofa, actually on the arm, next to Chandler. He kept dipping a biscuit in Chandler's coffee without him realising. He didn't have enough money to buy his own coffee and no-one would lend him any, knowing only too well they might aswell say goodbye to the however many cents/dollars they lent him.   
And Phoebe was sitting at the table next to the sofa with her boyfriend David, a teacher. David had met Phoebe in an adult literature class-Phoebe had come to show off in front of her old best friend who she had somehow found out went there. It ended up she showed off more than planned, as her ex-friend had had her eye on David before Phoebe joined the English class.   
"Can I ask you something Emily?" asked Rachel. "Does Chandler asking you the same things time and time again appeal to you?"   
Emily laughed and Chandler pulled a face. "A lot of people ask me about London," she said . "I prefer it here in NYC."   
"We all prefer it here to London," said Phoebe absentmindedly. "The main reason is that I won't be able to come so no-one will like it."   
Phoebe was pregnant. She was a surrogate mum for her half brother Frank. His wife wasn't able to have kids as she was very old-about 40-50 odd.   
"Oh Phoebs, don't get upset again," said Monica. "We'll send you loads of postcards."   
Chandler suddenly sat up and his face went really white. "What's wrong?" asked Monica, concerned-Chandler looked ill.   
"I can't come," he whispered. "I bloody can't come!"   
"Why not?" asked Emily, also looking rather worried.   
"Because I, being the kindest man on earth, said I would cover for my mate at work, as he has a mild case of leaukemia!" he groaned. "Why was I born with a kind heart?"   
Rachel swapped seats with Joey and put her arm round Chandler. "Poor Chandler," she said. "You are a kind man, and we want you to stay kind. We don't want you to turn out like...Joey, with no heart!"   
"Hey, I have a heart!" argued Joey, placing his hand on the right of his chest.   
"Apparently on the wrong side of your body," laughed Rachel. "Your heart is there!"   
"Oh."   
Chandler stood up. "Well, I'm a man," he said. "And I'm not gonna get upset. Who cares about going to silly London?" He walked out, and when he was out of earshot everyone laughed.   
Outside, Chandler lit a cigarette to calm himself down. He HAD wanted to go to London. He'd always wanted to go. And because of the stupid cancer, he couldn't. He suddenly realised what he was doing, and spat out the cigarette. He didn't want to get cancer!   
"But one can't hurt," he told himself, and lit another and hailed a taxi and went to work.   
Back inside the coffee house, Monica was looking through her folder to check that SHE was free to go to London. She was sure she was, as she had checked last night. She sighed with relief, as she realised she was free up untill the 24th March, when they were due to fly home.   
"And it's just great that it's my birthday the day after we get there!" said Emily. "March 25th."   
"But...but..." said Monica, groaning. "I thought we were leaving on the 17th!"   
"No dear, 24th," said Emily.   
"Oh shit," said Monica, then covered her mouth. "I could've sworn we were going on the 17th!" she mumbled.   
"Why?"   
"I can't go either. This is awful! And I can't even get time off because I've booked that week and I can't change it! And that's all I'm allowed off! Oh crap!"   
"Well, look at it this way. You and Chandler can keep me company!" said Phoebe, delighted that she'd have two of her best friends at home. Monica smiled falsely, then rushed off to work.   
"Pink Panther's house," said Chandler, grinning. He'd always wanted to say something silly whenever his work phone rang, but his boss had always been around. Now, his boss was away on business.   
"Hey Chandler, it's Monica."   
"Monica? Why are you phoning?"   
"I can't go either!"   
"Where? Oh, to London? Well that's great! I mean, oh dear, how awful!" he said consolingly, but secretly thrilled. Now he wouldn't have to listen to Phoebe complaining all week. And Monica was his best friend, probably, as Ross had Emily, and Monica was his sister. Joey had a girlfriend too, Melanie.   
"Well, I was thinking-maybe we could hang out that week? And the week before I've taken off, but I suppose you'll be working that week too?"   
"Well actually, I don't have to," he lied. "I'm sure I can fix it."   
"Great!" she said. "I'll just be bored the week that everyone's away though."   
"Well, you'll have Phoebe," he laughed.   
"Great," she giggled. "See ya around."   
Chandler put the phone down, and grinned. Then he pressed a button to call his assistant. "Yes Mr. Bing?"   
"Natasha, please leave a message with my boss saying I'll have to be off from the week beginning 17th March, which is next week, as my mother has a cancer, but I can work for the rest of this week."   
"Yes Mr. Bing."   
Chandler leaned back in his chair. That took care of that!   
"Is everyone else working this week?" asked Chandler, sitting on Monica's couch. Monica was in the kitchen, making herself some tea.   
"Yes, apart from Joey who never does."   
"Funny."   
"Do you want coffee, or de caff?"   
"Umm, do you have anything in between?"   
"No."   
"Coffee," he said. "Are you still cross about not being able to go to London?"   
"Yes. You're the only one that'll be here, now Phoebe's staying a few miles away with this David for that week."   
"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.   
Monica paused for a minute. "That depends," she says. "Do you remember years ago, when Ross and you were 17, and I was slightly younger?" (Author's note=if they didn't know each other when they were 17, tough, I'm writing this.)   
"I remember being 17. And I remember Sharon Grover. Oh dear."   
"What about Sharon Grover?"   
"She was Ross's girlfriend, remember?"   
"Yes."   
"She was really bitchy to you. She kept saying you were really fat, and that she didn't know why you had to hang about with us. I was going out with her best mate."   
"Oh yes. She was a bitch, wasn't she?"   
"Mmhmm. Thanks," he said, as she handed him his coffee.   
"But she wasn't the only one who teased me," said Monica, looking at him and smiling. "I believe you did your own bit of teasing, didn't you?"   
"Well, maybe," he said, grinning. "But I still...sort of fancied you. You had a great personality, and you often talked to me when I was upset, yet you were a couple of years younger, at least."   
"You liked me. That's really sweet," said Monica.   
"I can be really sweet if I want to," he laughed.   
"Do people have to tell you to be sweet? Or do they just ask, and you are willingly?"   
"What do you mean Monica?"   
"Nothing." Monica seemed to come out of her trance, and jumped off the sofa. She rushed into the kitchen, and Chandler stared after her. Then he got up, and walked over, his mug in his hand. "Really?" he asked. "Cos I think you did."   
Monica turned round, a bit of soap on her cheek. Chandler wiped it off with the back of his hand, softly. "I...don't know," she whispered. Chandler ksissed her, and she didn't stop.   
"Wake up," a voice said. Monica opened her eyes and looked up, to see Chandler smiling at her. "You've been asleep ages."   
"And you watched me?" she laughed. Chandler kissed her again. "Where are we?" she asked, looking around. "This looks like my bedroom."   
"It is your bedroom," he laughed.   
They were laying in Monica's bed. "Oh my god!" she said. "Did we..."   
He nodded.   
"Well..." she said, smiling. "I don't thik i remember everything we did."   
They kissed again, and made out.   
"Monica?"   
Chandler and Monica stared at each other. "Quick, you have to hide," she hissed.   
"Before I do, I need to ask you something-do you love me?" he asked.   
She stared at him, then her eyes softened. "I...I think so," she said. (whoops and "ooohs ......" from canned audience.)   
"Great, cos I love you," he smiled, then, realising that Rachel may come in the bedroom, he dived under the bed. And just in time too, as Rachel burst in. "What are you doing in bed?" asked Rachel.   
Monica thought desperately, then, knowing she would regret it later, came up with the first thing in her head. "I was seeing what it would be like to have sex," she said. "Don't tell anyone..." she emphasized "anyone" as she knew that Chandler would listen: "but when I was with Richard we never did it, and I've never lost my virginity!"   
"Oh Monica," said Rachel, and came in and hugged her. "Richard was a pig."   
"He always wore a condom, and no matter how much I pleaded, he wouldn't take it off!" she moaned. "And I didn't want to have sex with him if he wore a condom." (Author's note= I know they probably did have sex, but jut pretend they didn't OK? Thank you.)   
"Wow," thought Chandler and accidentally whispered it.   
"What was that?" asked Rachel.   
"That was...me, thinking: "Wow, I should not have told anyone but I have now," she lied quickly.   
"Oh poor Monny. Do you want me to make you some pancakes?"   
"I'd really like it if you went to Joey's. I just want to get over telling you," said Monica quickly.   
"Of course honey," said Rachel. "Oh, and by the way, great hiding Chandler." She walked out, giggling, and slammed the door.   
"DAMN!" swore Monica. "She saw you, Chandler."   
"So?" asked Chandler. "She went out with Ross. We can tell everyone, can't we? We love each other, and we should tell everyone!"   
Monica smiled. "That's so sweet. OK, then let's tell!"   
"And then she made up this garbage about never losing her virginity! Well, she's definitely lost it now, even if she hadn't before!" laughed Rachel, talking to an open-mouthed Joey and Phoebe.   
There was a knock. Joey stared at the door. So did Phoebe and Rachel. No-one ever came to this appartment, except the six of them. So it was either Ross and Emily, or...   
"Hi everyone," said Chandler. Monica came after him. They'd linked arms. "Oh damn, you're not everyone. Though Rachel's probably told you," said Monica. "Eh, Rachel?"   
Rachel looked guilty.   
"So, Chandler," said Phoebe. "Will you go out with me tonight?"   
"Nope."   
"And why not?"   
"Because I-love-Monica."   
"And I-love-Chandler," said Monica.   
Rachel stared. "You love each other? It wasn't a fling?"   
"Nope," said Monica. "Was it Chandler?"   
"Nope."   
"So there!"   
Phoebe looked amazed. So did Joey. Then all five of them had a group hug.   
"Hi everyone. What's up?" asked Ross.   
Monica stopped short. "Ross..." she said.   
"Meet the new couple!" screamed Rachel, tears falling from her eyes.   
"What?" asked Ross. Emily came in, smiling, realising who Rachel was talking about."   
"Yeah...Ross," said Monica. "Me and Chandler."   
"What?" asked Ross, taken aback. "That's...ew! Chandler, you took advantage of my sister! I don't believe this! Come on Emily, we're going. These five people aren't my friends." Ross stormed out, taking an apologetic Emily with him.   
Chandler and Monica stared at the now closed door. Chandler put his arm round Monica and kissed her head, as tears began to fall like a waterfall. 

WILL ROSS MAKE UP WITH THE FRIENDS? WILL CHANDLER AND MONICA STAY TOGETHER? AND IF THEY DO, WILL ANYONE BE JEALOUS? (HINT....OMG.) SEE IF YOU CAN WORK IT OUT! OR, JUST BE PATIENT AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER...COMING SOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
